


Not Coming Home

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Pyrrha knew it in her heart.





	Not Coming Home

She wished she could tell him the true depth of her feelings, but she was too afraid.  Afraid he wouldn’t reciprocate.  Afraid he would.

That thought made her laugh - a sad, pitiable thing.  If only her former admirers could see her now.

Terrified, trembling, as the world around her began to collapse.

Love him, she did.

Which is why she gave into her fear, for just one moment.  So that she could, at the very least, save him  _one_  last time.

Pyrrha Nikos was no fool.  She was a seasoned warrior.  One that knew when she was outclassed.  That thing circling the city… she couldn’t fight that and win.

But maybe, just maybe she could take out the person that started it all.

Still, she knew in her terrified heart…

She probably wasn’t going to be able to come home.


End file.
